The Palm Woods Ghost
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: Carlos claims there is a real ghost after Logan. No one believes him until they see the strange things happening themselves. Will Logan be ok? Is it a real ghost? Alternate ending.
1. The Start

**Guess what! I'm writing a new story! Alright-y! I'm sure you can guess why I've been gone for a little bit. Ok, on to the story! Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews for Broken! You guys are the best! You can imagine this after the ankle break, or as if it never happened. Up to you.**

Logan was woken up by a frightened Carlos. He groggily sat up.

"Something's in my room!" Carlos said. He was standing next to Logan's bed.

"So why are you telling me this?" Logan asked.

"Because . . . I think it's a . . . you know!" Carlos said in a scared whisper. Logan didn't know, but if there was someone in the apartment, he had to check it out.

"Ok, I'm coming," Logan said, wide awake now. Logan slid out of bed and followed Carlos into his and James' bedroom.

Carlos stopped at the door. "You go in first," Carlos said. Logan sighed. He walked up to the closed door and opened it. Logan braced himself for the worst, but found nothing but James sleeping.

"What's in here?" Logan asked, confused now.

"You know," Carlos said.

"No, Carlos, I don't. Would you please just tell me." Logan was cranky now. It was three in the morning, and he was woken up for this?

"The ghost," Carlos whispered, holding up his hand to his face. Logan stared at Carlos for a long time. The only noise heard was the soft sound of James snoring.

"A ghost? I thought we already proved there was no such thing," Logan said, frustrated.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did, with Stephanie. _She _was the ghost. It wasn't real," Logan explained.

"Ok, just because that one time it happened to be a person, what makes you think it can't be a ghost this time?" Carlos said more frantic this time.

"Because, there's no such thing!" Logan said. "And anyway, why did you wake me up instead of James?"

"There is to a such thing as ghosts! And because, last time, you and I were the ones who saw the effects of the ghost. James and Kendall didn't come until we found out it was Stephanie. You were the only one who felt the way I did. I mean Bitters to, but I don't really want to go to him for this," Carlos explained.

Logan stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Ok . . . Well what did you see?" Logan said, still not believing it was a ghost.

"I saw that Cudda hair spray fly in the air," Carlos said, pointing in the direction of the hair spray.

"Uh huh. And what did it do while it was in the air?"

"Nothing, it just stayed in one place."

"You mean it levitated," Logan pointed out.

"Sure," Carlos said, not really caring about the specific term. Logan nodded.

"It was probably just a dream, Carlos. Now go back to sleep. I'm tired." Logan let out a yawn.

"No, please don't go! What if the ghost comes back?"

"It wont, because it's not real. Carlos, you probably had a dream and you woke up and then you thought it was real," Logan said. His eyelids were starting to get heavy.

"Please sleep in hear! It was to real to be a dream," Carlos said, pulling on Logan's wrist. Logan pulled the other way.

"No, you have James!" Logan couldn't break free of Carlos' death grip.

"Logan, please!" Carlos dragged out the please. Logan could tell Carlos was really scared.

Logan whined and then said, "Fine."

"Yay!" Carlos said. He ran to his bed and laid. Logan got a sleeping bag, laid it on the floor next to Carlos' bed and got inside.

"Goodnight," Logan said.

"Night," Carlos answered back to a half conscious Logan. Carlos soon fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

BTR

The next morning, Kendall came tromping into Carlos and James' room, looking for Logan.

"Oh, there you are," he said. He went over to James' bed and grabbed the pillow from under his head. James immediately woke up, wondering where his pillow went, but Kendall didn't care. He went over to Carlos and smacked him in the head with it. He did the same with Logan.

"What are you doing in here? Did you get scared?" Kendall teased Logan.

"No, he did," Logan said, pointing a finger at Carlos.

"Why?" James wondered.

"Because of the 'Ghost'," Logan said, using air quotes.

"What do you mean 'ghost'?" James asked.

"Carlos had a dream last night where your Berra Cudda hair spray was levitating in the air. I guess it was really vivid because he associated it with real life," Logan explained.

"Uh, ok?" James said.

"He thought the dream was real, because it seemed real," Logan re-phrased.

"Oh. Why couldn't you just say that in the fist place?" Logan sighed, exasperated.

"That's not the point right now. Gustavo want's us in the studio by nine. It's eight thirty, so we need to hurry up. James is the only one who gets to take a shower," Kendall said leaving the room. James smiled and got up to go take his shower.

The guys took more than the thirty minutes they had to get ready because James was obsessing over his hair. "I need my Cudda hair spray!" James said. He ran out of the bathroom and into his room. The others followed, hoping he'd hurry up.

James picked up the hair spray, but stopped.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You know, this is in a different place then I left it. I left it on the dresser, not the ground . . ." James let the thought hang there.

"I told you there was a ghost!" Carlos said. He backed away from the room a little.

"Carlos, for the last time, there is no ghost!" Logan said.

"Yes there is!" Carlos said.

"Did any of you touch my Cudda Massive Hold?" James asked. All the boys shook there heads. No one would have lied, because Carlos was so scared.

"What else would it be, huh, genius?" Carlos asked.

"Easy, I'm sure either you or James knocked it over without knowing it. Like when you got out of bed last night. I'm sure the jolt of your bed knocked it to the ground," Logan said.

"No, it was the ghost!" Carlos said.

"Guys! We have to go!" Kendall said, stopping Logan and Carlos from fighting.

"But, my hair!" James said.

"We don't have enough time, you look fine, now lets go." James reluctantly followed the rest of the group out to the car.

Soon they were at the recording studio. Once inside, Gustavo started screaming at them. "Ok, we are recording a new song today, so . . . GET IN THE BOOTH!" The boys ran into the recording booth as fast as they could.

"Here's your lyrics," Kelly said. They had been told to memorize the song the week before.

"But, we've already memorized the song. Why are you giving us the lyrics?" Kendall asked, looking over the familiar words on the sheet of paper he was now holding.

"Just incase," Kelly said.

"You've never given the lyrics before. Not 'just incase'." Kendall was confused.

"Griffin is coming to the studio _today_ to see you perform the song. We need you _dogs_ to have it down!" Gustavo said.

"But, we already have it down!" Kendall said.

"Fine! Get rid of the lyric sheets, I don't care!" Gustavo gestured for Kelly to take the lyrics away. She did.

"Alright, lets finally start the song!" Gustavo said, hitting the button that counted down to the beginning of the song.

The boys started without a hitch. They were singing the song pretty good. Kendall put on a smug face, but of course just then, Carlos decided to trip over the words.

"Stop!" Gustavo yelled. "What was that!" Everyone looked at Carlos. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. His face was pale. He stood there frozen.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James said.

Carlos took a minute to answer, "Did . . . Y-you see that?" He pointed at the wall behind Gustavo and Kelly. Everyone followed Carlos' gaze but found nothing there.

"See what?" Kelly asked.

"T-that . . . Thing!" Carlos seemed to have trouble finding a name for whatever he saw.

"Carlos, there's nothing there," Kendall pointed out.

"But there _was_!" Carlos didn't take his eyes off the wall.

"Fix your friend! Then come back!" Gustavo said, not really having the patience for this stupid junk.

"Come on, Carlos. Let's go to the couch," Kendall said, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room. He set Carlos on the couch and sat down next to him.

"There was a ghost!" Carlos said. All the boys looked at him. "It was standing behind Gustavo and Kelly. It was black and had black smoke flying around it! It had this creepy face and it was trying to get . . ." Carlos didn't finish.

"Who was it trying to get?" James asked. Carlos still didn't answer.

"Carlos, come on tell us," Kendall said. No one really believed there was a ghost, except James was getting a little freaked out.

"L-logan."

**Ok guys! First chapter! Haha, yay! Please review! Tell me if you like it. This is going to be a multi-chapter story!**


	2. Bloody Bones

**Ok, next chapter! Ok, so I'm having a problem with the story. It only shows up under horror stories. Not everyone reads horror stories. So should I just make the story with no subject? It can't go under horror if it has no subject right? Ok, I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine, Hariken Hero, and Alicia Roth for reviewing! Sorry for so many errors in the last chapter and for this chapter. I can't type today. On to the story!**

Everyone stared at Logan. It was silent. Kendall didn't really believe Carlos, but it was still weird to think that something was after one of his friends.

"You guys don't actually believe this, right?" Logan asked.

"I might," James said. He wasn't really sure what to think. He wanted to believe Carlos, but he had no proof that there was a ghost.

"Yeah, Carlos, listen to Logan. We promise there's no ghost. Logan's fine," Kendall said, trying to comfort him.

"Yes there is. I saw it!" Carlos couldn't believe his friends didn't believe him. They were supposed to support him, but instead, they were just telling him no. He was all alone in this. How was he going to get his friends to see the ghost?

"Carlos-"

He interrupted Logan, "No, don't tell me it's not real. I don't want any scientific junk on what you believe is wrong with my brain. I want you to trust me! Why can't you just do that? What's so hard about it? Stop telling me I'm making things up. I know your going to, Logan." Carlos stood up, and walked back into the recording room.

The guys were surprised by Carlos' out burst. This had been going on for about three days. They seemed to be getting worse as time went on.

"Carlos is right, we need to trust him, and stop telling him that he's hallucinating," Kendall said.

"It's kind' a hard to believe that there's a ghost when he's the only one who sees anything," Logan said.

"I know, but we should at least try and comfort him. And I mean in a different way than we've been trying. Don't mention that there is no ghost. Just tell him that it's ok and that whatever he saw is harmless and wont hurt him . . . Or Logan," Kendall finished. Logan and James nodded before following Carlos into the recording room.

BTR

Carlos was eating some cereal the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep. In fact, he hadn't gotten any. He kept getting up and making sure Logan was still ok. Carlos sighed. Why was a ghost after Logan?

Logan was making himself some pancakes. He mixed the batter in the silver bowl. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but the idea that Carlos thought something was after him, freaked him out. He had trouble going to sleep, thinking something was going to get him. He didn't understand why he was scared, considering there was nothing to be scared _of_.

Carlos watched Logan make his breakfast. He was happy that Logan had made it through the night unharmed.

Something moved from the corner of Carlos' vision. Carlos turned his head to see nothing there. His heart rate sped up. What was there? Carlos looked over at Logan to make sure he was fine. He was. Carlos looked back in the direction of the movement. Again, nothing was there. He looked around the room to see if it was somewhere else. It wasn't. Carlos sighed with relief. He started eating again. He was probably being paranoid.

But, as he was calming down, he saw something out of the corner of his eye again. Carlos' head whipped over to Logan. There was a black figure reaching out to Logan. It had hollowed out eyes, it's face was nothing but blood and bone, it had a long black flow-y dress on, smoke curled around it. It's hand also didn't have skin on it.

The black smoke started moving toward Logan. "Logan, watch out!" Carlos screamed bloody murder. Logan was so startled by the sudden out burst, he jumped three feet in the air and dropped his pancake batter. Carlos got out of his chair and ran over to save Logan. But when he got there, the ghost was gone.

Kendall, James, and Katie ran into the room. "What happened?" Kendall asked. Logan looked like he had just about had a heart attack. He was breathing hard and shaking. Carlos was also breathing hard, looking franticly around the room. "What happened to Logan?" Kendall asked, eyeing the food now splattered on the floor.

"The ghost! It was after Logan! It was about to get him!" Carlos screamed.

"Logan did you see the ghost?" James asked. Logan could only shake his head. He wasn't able to talk yet. The room had been completely silent, no noise whatsoever.

"Carlos if the ghost was right next to Logan, than how come he didn't see it?" Katie asked. Kendall gave her a look saying don't. Katie nodded.

"I don't know. How come I'm the only one who can see it?" Carlos didn't understand. Why couldn't his friends see it?

Just then Logan seemed to loose his balance and fell. Behind Logan, Carlos saw the ghost. "Get him out of here!" Carlos said.

"Why?" Kendall said running to see that Logan was still conscious.

"You can't see it?" Carlos asked, staring at the bloody thing in front of him.

"See what?" James asked.

"Right there!" Carlos pointed at the ghost.

"I can't see anything! Your going crazy," James said.

"Guys! That's not important. Logan are you ok?" Kendall said. Carlos looked at the smiling ghost. It bent down and looked at Logan. Logan screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" James asked Logan. Logan thought he saw something. Something creepy. But, it was gone now. Carlos couldn't see it anymore either.

"Uh, nothing," Logan said. He had an overwhelming feeling of dizziness. Kendall helped him sit up. He almost fell back down, he felt so dizzy. Kendall caught him though.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy," Logan said.

"Why did you scream then?" James asked.

"I-I thought I saw something, but it was probably my imagination. You know, 'cause I'm dizzy," Logan explained. Everyone nodded. Logan didn't think it was his imagination though. That was real. It was there. Logan looked at Carlos. He nodded. It couldn't be. Was that what Carlos was seeing?

**The end! Jk, it's just the end of the chapter. ****J Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and tell me how to fix the problem with my story, please! Thanks guys!**


	3. Angry

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Ok, so I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine, Hariken Hero, Alicia Roth, pikagurl12, RuneMidnight, and bluestring for reviewing! Ok so about the category thing, it's fixed. I don't know how but I don't really care, as long as it is viewed by all! Haha, JK anyway, on to the next chapter! P.S. you guys have some awesome usernames!**

Logan sat in bed. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. The middle of his back hurt like crazy. It felt like someone had reached inside him and tried to pull his spine out. It had been hurting since that morning when he fell. He wasn't dizzy anymore, but he couldn't get the face out of his mind. The face. The bloody boned, face. It was just about the creepiest thing he had ever seen. It seemed so real. If that was what Carlos was continuously seeing, then Logan was surprised he was still sane.

He didn't want to believe that the face was real, though. It was inhuman. It was solid. There was no way of seeing through that thing. It was tall. It was evil. And after . . . Him? Why was something supposedly after him? Logan wished he could have something to distract him, but he was stuck in bed for the rest of the day. His back hurt too much.

Luckily, Carlos walked in then. Unfortunately, the first words out of his mouth were, "I think the ghost is the reason that your back hurts."

"No, I think I landed on it funny," Logan said. He didn't want to talk about the ghost. He wanted to forget that awful face.

"But, when you fell to the ground, the ghost was right behind you," Carlos shuttered at the memory.

"Really?" Logan was silent for a moment, but then he said, "I don't think it's a ghost. I mean, if it were real," Logan said. He didn't want to admit that he believed there might be something haunting him. He also forgot what the boys had said about not telling Carlos the ghost was fake.

"Then what do you think it is?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, a demon?"

"What's the difference?"

"A demon is an evil spirit from hell. A ghost is a dead person who hasn't gone to heaven or hell yet," Logan explained.

"Oh . . . Wait! You think a _demon_ is after you? That's worse than a ghost!" Carlos didn't want a demon in their apartment.

"Yeah. I mean no. There's no such thing as a ghost or a demon. They stay in either heaven or hell. They don't come back," Logan said. Now he was trying to convince himself of this, not Carlos.

"You seem conflicted." Realization crawled across Carlos' face. "You believe me don't you? Your just . . . Scared to believe it." Logan winced, hearing the truth come form Carlos' mouth. He didn't want Carlos to know he was scared. He didn't want to believe that there was a demon at all.

Logan struggled to find an answer. Fortunately, a loud high pitched scream came from the hall. "What's that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like James," Logan said, looking out the door. Carlos helped Logan out of bed and let him lean against himself when they started walking. When they got to James and Carlos' shared room, they saw James sitting on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Carlos asked.

"I-I saw s-something," James said. Carlos and Logan shared a look.

"What did it look like?" Carlos asked quietly.

"It was tall and had black smoke floating around it. It didn't have any skin. Just bone and blood," James explained.

"That's our demon!" Carlos said.

"What?" James got up from the floor.

"That's what I've been seeing! Same with you, right, Logan?" Carlos turned to Logan. He nodded. His face was twisted in pain. Carlos helped him onto his own bed.

"It talked to me. Did it talk to you?" James asked.

"No . . . What did it say?" Carlos said, intent.

"It said, 'where is he?'. It's voice was really deep. Like a horror movie," James said.

"It's getting closer! It used to not appear, it would just make things float. Then it appeared today. And now it's talking?" Carlos didn't like how far this thing had progressed in three days. It even reached inside Logan. It tried to do something to him. Carlos wasn't sure what, but he didn't want to know. He was afraid to know.

"Yeah it is," Logan said, his voice gruff. He still seemed in a lot of pain.

"We should tell Kendall," James suggested.

"Yeah. Kendall!" Carlos called. He didn't want to get him. He wasn't sure if Logan could walk right now.

Kendall entered the room moments later. "What'ya need?" He asked.

"We need to talk," James said.

"What about?" Kendall sat down at the end of Carlos' bed.

"It's not a ghost that I've been seeing. It's a demon. It's after Logan. He even saw it! It talked to James! It reached inside Logan. That's why his back is hurting. We can all tell you exactly what it looks like!" Carlos said, trying to get as much in in one breath as possible.

"What?" Kendall was completely lost. "Ok, let me get this straight. You guys think the 'ghost' that was after Logan is now a demon. And all three of you have seen it. It talked to James and went inside Logan?"

"More like reached inside Logan. But, yeah," James said.

"Ok, you guys have lost it. There is no ghost or demon or whatever you want to call it!" Kendall was about to leave but Carlos stopped him.

"Please believe us, Kendall. I mean do you really have any reason not to believe us?" he asked.

"Well, Logan hasn't said anything on this. I don't think he saw anything," Kendall said smugly. In all truth, Logan was starting to doubt the actuality of a demon haunting him. When Kendall had come into the room, all his rationality came flooding back. When he was talking to James and Carlos, his mind had been over flowing with emotions, he lost all sight of what was actually there. And what was actually there, was nothing.

But what was he supposed to say? He just told Carlos and James he did believe that the demon was real. He couldn't just turn around on them like that and make them look stupid in front of Kendall. But he also didn't want to lie. He didn't believe in the demon anymore. He never did. He just thought he did.

Luckily though, he was saved from answering. "Logan's back really hurts, of course he's not talking," Carlos said. As if on cue, Logan adjusted himself and a flash of pain went up and down his spine.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Yeah I guess your right," Kendall said.

"See? There really is a demon after Logan!" James exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about this guys. It's stupid."

"It's not a stupid! It's serious!" Carlos said. Kendall shook his head and left the room.

"He wont believe us," James said.

"Nope." Carlos sat down next to James on the bed, defeated.

"How do we get him to believe us?" James said. Carlos and James looked at Logan hopefully.

"Why are you looking at me?" Logan said.

"Well, the guy who always has the ideas isn't here to give us a great scheme. You're the next best thing." James explained.

Logan looked at them like they had a second head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. I mean, what do you want me to do?" Logan said.

"Come up with something to make Kendall believe in the demon," Carlos said.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I don't believe in it. I mean I thought I did, but I think I was just scared. It's not real," Logan admitted.

"What? Than what do you explain all this is?" Carlos asked. "Why have we all been seeing the same thing?" Carlos looked mad, shocked.

"You told us what it looked like and we got freaked out, it's all a dream. And for me fainting . . . You just really freaked me out, that's all. My back is hurting because I fell on it wrong. It's all our imagination," Logan said to Carlos as sympathetically and lightly as possible.

"How can you just say this is all fake! It's real! I'm not crazy! Why can't you just believe me! You _never believe me! I'm just the stupid guy who makes you laugh aren't I!" Carlos stormed out of the room, more upset than the guys had ever seen him before._


	4. Dark

**Guys I am TERIBBLE at updating this story! In all truth it's because I'm to lazy to turn on my laptop. I know it's really bad. But I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry. I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. Hariken Hero, thanks for reviewing and thanks! ****J Bluestring, thanks for reviewing and sorry for the unacceptable wait. Anonymous Skrtle, thanks for the review! Logan Henderson Is Mine, thanks for reviewing! Alicia Roth, haha we already talked about your review! Thanks for reviewing! Ok, FINALLY onto the next chapter! Again sorry!**

Kendall was surprised to see Carlos stomp out into the living room and start slamming things around in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, walking into the kitchen and watching Carlos angrily make himself a sandwich.

"Nothing," Carlos said bitterly.

"Obviously that's not true. Something's wrong. Tell me what it is. Did James and Logan do something?"

"Why do you care? It doesn't concern you. Just leave me alone. Your just like everyone else!" Carlos spread peanut butter on his bread so hard, the bread started to split.

"Carlos." Kendall took the butter knife out of Carlos' hand. "What's wrong?" He said this sternly, as if talking to a child who had done something wrong and wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Everything! Everyone! Why is it so hard to believe me? I'm not _stupid, as hard as it may be to believe. Why do you guys always doubt me? I'm not crazy!" Carlos was breathing hard now._

"_What? Carlos of course your not stupid! And we do believe you," Kendall said shocked._

"_Oh, really? So you believe that there's a demon?" Carlos asked to prove his point. Kendall faltered. He didn't believe that there was a demon, but he wouldn't have believed it anyway. It wasn't just because it was coming from Carlos._

"_That's what I thought." Carlos started to leave the room but Kendall stopped him._

"_Wait. Carlos, you know I wouldn't have believed it anyway. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. It's not because I don't trust you, because I do-"_

_Carlos interrupted him. "Then why don't you trust me about the demon?"_

"_Because I don't believe in that kind of stuff. James tried to convince me to, and I still didn't believe you. I do trust you Carlos. I just . . . Don't think there's a demon," Kendall tried to explain._

"_Right you believe it's my imagination." Carlos left the kitchen without another word to Kendall. He walked to his and James' room. Logan and James were still in there. "Get out," he said darkly. James and Logan had never heard that much hatred in Carlos' voice before. They quickly got up and left, James helping Logan out._

_They went into the living room, where Kendall still was. "He's still upset?" James asked surprised. Kendall nodded._

"_You couldn't get him to go back to normal?" Logan asked also surprised. Kendall nodded again._

"_Wow, he's really upset," James said._

"_He just needs time," Kendall said, assuring James and Logan. _

"_I need to sit," Logan said._

"_Oh sorry," James said, helping him sit down. Logan's back still hurt really bad._

"_Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine by the end of the day," Logan said._

_The next day, Carlos still wouldn't talk to them. Kendall, James, and Logan felt really bad and tried to make it up to him, but every time they tried to talk to him, he would walk away. Most of the day, he was at the pool. The guys didn't see him much._

_Logan's back felt much better though. It hurt a little bit, but a whole lot better then yesterday. He could walk by himself now._

_Just as the boys were about to go to bed, though, Carlos called the boys to a meeting. _

"_I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I shouldn't have been mad at you for that long," he said._

"_Yes you should of. We didn't believe you and we had no reason not to. You have every right to be mad," Logan said._

"_But you guys apologized and that's all a really wanted. So . . . I guess I'm sorry."_

"_You have no reason to be sorry. Don't apologize," Kendall said._

"_But I just did. Anyway, goodnight," Carlos said, not really wanting to continue this conversation._

"_Night," The other guys said._

_BTR_

_The next week was uneventful. Carlos didn't mention a demon after Logan. He almost forgot about it. Almost. _

_Logan, James, and Kendall were relieved that they didn't have to deal with the demon thing anymore. It was tearing there relationship apart. Now everything was back to normal. No demon, no fights, just normal._

_But of course that could never last. "The demon is looking for Logan!" Carlos said, running into the room. The other boys were watching TV. The great day was now immediately ruined._

"_Carlos, what are you talking about," Kendall groaned. _

"_The demon appeared in front of me just a second ago and it said 'Were is he?' I asked were is who and the demon said 'Logan'."_

_Logan felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't believe in the demon of course, but the fact that Carlos thought the demon knew his name creeped him out. _

"_Carlos there is no-" James was cut off by the sudden darkness in the room. All the lights in the apartment were out. Every single one. The stove clock was off, the little lights on electronics indicating they were on were off. The boys couldn't see a thing._

"_What just happened?" Carlos asked, scared even more then before._

"_The electricity went out, that's all," Kendall said, assuring Carlos. The light in the hall outside of apartment 2J was on, but the boys were to distracted to notice. _

_Unfortunately for the boys, it was night, making it even harder to see._

_The boys started shuffling there way around the room to see if any of the lights worked. They didn't._

"_Let's get out of here," Carlos said. Kendall tried the door, but it didn't budge._

"_Uh, did you try the lock?" James asked, getting a little creeped out himself. _

"_Yeah . . ." _

"_Our phones!" Logan said. The boys quickly got out there phones, just to find that they didn't work._

"_Ok, this is creepy," James said._

"_It's just a practical joke. I'm sure it's just Stephanie," Kendall said, trying to think rationally. _

"_But we already asked her and she said no," Logan said._

"_Doesn't mean she wasn't lying." The boys nodded in agreement. "We'll be fine. Let's just-"_

_Kendall was interrupted by a deep, evil voice._

"_Hello, Logan. I've been looking for you."_


	5. Hysterics

**Ok guys, next chapter! I think this story is doing a whole lot better than Broken, and it did pretty decent. Way better than I thought it would! Thanks guys for your amazing reviews! Individual time! ****J Ok Alicia Roth, thanks for the AH-mazing review! Yaoilover6969, thanks for the review! J Hariken Hero, to answer your question, I italicized the word "stupid" and forgot to un-italicize it afterward and than somehow I didn't notice it was still italicized. Haha, stupid error! J Also, thanks for the review! Bluestring, glad your intrigued! SyFyDiva, thanks for the wonderful review! Ok, I'm glad you guys are liking this story, it's really fun to make! Alright, next chapter! **

"**Hello, Logan. I've been looking for you." **

**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stared at the bloody boned face, with its permanent smile. It was dark and cold. **

**Kendall was in utter and complete shock. There was an evil demon thing after his friend! The question now was why? What did it want from Logan? Why was it after him? How did it know his name? **

**Kendall, for once in his life, was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. He didn't believe in the super-natural, let alone know what to do when they haunted you! **

**The other boys were frightened as well. Kendall had to stay strong for them. It would only make it worse if they knew.**

"**Can't speak? That's ok, there's no need at this point," the demon said. It started to drift closer.**

**Logan stood there, paralyzed with fear. There really was a demon after him. He was going to die. Logan could feel it. **

"**Run!" Kendall said. James and Carlos immediately followed direction, but Logan was still frozen as he caught the monster stare at him. It was only looking at him, no one else. **

**Kendall ran over to Logan and pulled him by the wrist to their shared bedroom. The demon seemed angry. Wind started blowing thing everywhere. The demon followed the boys with amazing speed.**

**As soon as they reached the bedroom, the boys slammed the door shut leaned against it. They waited. The wind was still blowing like crazy and they couldn't see. The demon banged against the door, almost getting it open. **

**Then, it stopped.**

**The boys sighed in relief and slid to the floor. Logan ran his hands through his hair and then kept them there. He was freaking out. He couldn't stop shaking.**

**The other boys stared at him, also shaking and breathing hard. It wasn't after them though. It wasn't going to hurt them, it was trying to hurt Logan. They couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have a demon coming to hurt you. They could do a whole lot more than a human.**

"**I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Carlos," Kendall said, breathlessly.**

"**It doesn't matter right now. Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked Logan, who's head was still down.**

"**What do you think? There's an evil spirit after me and I have no clue why?" Logan said, obviously freaking out.**

"**It's ok, it's over now," James said trying to calm Logan down.**

"**But what if comes back? It already hurt me once! It can do it again, and a whole lot worse to," Logan said, almost brought to hysterics.**

"**What do you mean it hurt you once?" Kendall asked.**

"**His back," Carlos said. "It hurt his back. He didn't hurt it because he fell to the ground. The demon reached into him and Logan fell because of it."**

"**You think?" James asked.**

"**When Logan fell, the demon was behind him." **

"**And it's going to kill me," Logan said.**

"**No it wont, I'll make sure of that," Kendall stated. His confidence was back; all fear gone. **

"**You can't do everything, Kendall. I'm going to die, and I don't even know why. You can't stop a demon," Logan said.**

"**Stop thinking like that, Logan. We will get through this. All of us."**


	6. Psycho

**Ok, so obviously I'm having issues here with how I'm making my words look. First, I forgot to un-italicize part of a chapter, and now the whole story was in bold! What is wrong with me! Also, there were a ton of errors in the last chapter. Sorry, I guess I couldn't type. But I will try and do better in this chapter. Ok, review time! Logan Henderson Is Mine, it's ok and thanks for reviewing! Pikagurl12, haha thanks for reviewing! And Anonymous Skrtle, again, love the review! Ok next chapter!**

Logan sat in his and Kendall's shared bedroom, alone. It had been two days past the demon incident.Nothing had happened since then. He was very happy about this. He hadn't heard Carlos talk about the thing either.

But Logan was confused. Why was he being haunted? He didn't do anything. Honestly, what did he do? His parents didn't ever talk about the super-natural. In fact, none of his family did. He didn't come from a family of people who believed in all that strange stuff.

Logan sat there, thinking about what had happened, when Kendall walked in the room.

"Hey," Logan said.

"What's up?" Kendall asked. Logan's voice had something in it that made Kendall think Logan had something on his mind and he needed to talk about it.

"Nothing, it's just that . . . why do you think there's a demon after me?" Logan asked. Kendall could tell, Logan was completely freaked out by this whole thing.

"I don't know. You didn't do anything. I don't see any reason for it to haunt you," Kendall said, also at a loss for a reason. Logan nodded, disappointed that he still didn't have an answer.

"Ok, thanks anyway," Logan said, getting under the covers. It was late.

While asleep, Logan had a dream. In the dream, he sat in the living room. He was all alone. All the lights in the room were out. There was a thick fog in the room. All of the sudden, a flash of light shot through the room and the demon appeared in front of Logan.

"You have something I want," it said. Logan didn't say anything. He was to frightened to. "Give it to me."

"W-what do you w-want," Logan stuttered out.

"You know what I want."

"No . . . no I don't." Logan was so confused. The demon stared at Logan's chest. "M-my heart?"

"No," the demon said. Logan thought, why was the demon staring at his chest?

"T-than what do you want?" Logan was still scared to death in this dark and foggy room.

"You are the one. You contain the Cressaline," The demon said. The room started to blur and elongate.

"Wait! What is the Cressaline? What's the one?" Logan asked. But the demon was gone. Logan was alone.

Logan awoke in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard. He was shaking hard. What was the Cressaline? What was "the one"? Logan was so confused.

It was early morning. To early to be up but Logan couldn't go back to sleep. Not after being contacted by one of the Devils helpers.

Logan stood up shakily. He walked to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. He wasn't hungry but he needed to do something.

What did he contain? Why did he contain something? What did that even mean? Logan couldn't get his mind strait. Nothing made sense. He was even more confused than he was before. He didn't understand any of it. He was still being haunted with out knowing why. Was the dream even real, or was that just his imagination? Logan let out a frustrated sigh. None of this made sense!

Logan finished making his breakfast and tried to eat it. He wasn't hungry at all, but he kept eating it. If he focused on finishing eating, than he wouldn't have much to think about his dream. He didn't want to think about it, but he needed to tell someone. Logan always trusted adults. He figured the best person to tell would be Momma Knight.

Luckily he didn't have to wait very long for her to wake up. "Logan what are you doing up so early?" She asked, surprised.

"I need to talk to you," Logan said. Ms. Knight could tell there was something off in Logan's voice and quickly went into mother mode.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down at the table with Logan.

"Ok, so for awhile now, Carlos has been claiming there is a demon after me. No one believed him at first, but then it haunted the whole apartment and it knew my name. We all saw it. And then this morning, I had a dream. The demon talked to me. It told me I had something it wanted. It said I was 'the one' and said I contained the Cressaline. I don't know what that even means! I don't even know if the dream was real, or just me being scared! I know it's hard to believe, but I _need your help! Please, tell me what to do!" Logan explained. His voice was shaky with fear. _

_Ms. Knight looked at him for a long time. "Honey . . . do you want me to take you to a specialist?" Momma Knight asked, obviously thinking he was going crazy. _

"_I'm not psycho! Please! I need your help! What do I do?" The pleading in Logan's voice made Ms. Knight heart wrench. _

"_Well, honey, I don't know. I think for now you wait it out. If it continues, tell me. There's nothing we can do right now," she said sadly. She wished she could do more for him. He was scared, she could tell. All he needed was that help, and unfortunately, no one could give that to him. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to see somebody?" _

"_Yes," Logan said, seeming embarrassed that he sounded that crazy. Maybe he was that crazy. Mybe he really did need to see someone about this._

"_I'm sorry sweetie," Ms. Knight said. Logan only nodded._


	7. Gone

**AHHHH! I swear! What is wrong with me! I'm SOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to have the last chapters italicized, obviously. Grrr, I have NEVER had this problem before! It's so weird! I will try harder to stop doing that! Annnyyyywayyyy, reviews! First, thank you Alicia Roth for reviewing chapter 5, haha. For this chapter we have pikagurl12, Logan Henderson Is Mine, mrsmitchell, pianoprincess123, and Alicia Roth! So many reviewers! Makes me happy! Ok, next chapter! BTW, Cressaline is something I made up myself. Haha**

Carlos sat slowly walked over to Kendall. He held up his gun and aimed.

"Carlos, don't!" Kendall pleaded. The look in Carlos' eye was nothing but crazed, and ready to get his revenge. He slowly pulled back the trigger and shot.

"Carlos!" Kendall said as the game indicated that he was out. He threw down his paddle angrily.

"What? You were right there, it was so tempting. And you did it to me earlier, so why cant I do it to you?" Carlos questioned. Kendall sighed, picking a new gun this time.

"Guys, does it even matter?" James asked. The guys looked at him, knowing he would've done the same. "Ok, so it does matter, but cant we just forget about it and play the game?" The boys nodded and started going after one another again.

Right now, James was winning, Carlos a close second, Logan third, and Kendall one away form being tied with him. Kendall never did this bad, but Carlos and James were determined to win.

They had been playing for awhile now, when everything in the room, the TV, the pictures on the wall, the couch, everything, either collapsed or fell to the floor. The boys jumped, letting out screams of terror.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked, looking at the now destroyed room. It was an unnecessary question, they all knew.

The room was dark and sparks of electricity flew everywhere from the broken lights. Everything was crushed, nothing seemed to have survived the fall. The boys were the only things left standing.

"Where is Katie and Momma Knight?" Logan asked. The boys ran around the apartment screaming Ms. Knight and Katie's name. There was no answer. They weren't in there now ruined rooms. They weren't in the bathrooms or the guys' bedrooms, they weren't anywhere!

"Where are they?" Carlos asked, frantic.

"I don't know. Try and call them," Kendall said. The boys did as instructed. They reached in there pockets and found there phones had also disappeared.

"Where is everything?" James asked.

"Wait! I left my phone in my room. Let me go and find it," Carlos said, walking away into his and James' shared bedroom. The boys waited in silence. They were to scared to talk. Kendall and James kept stealing quick glances over toward Logan. The demon was after _him_, after all.

Carlos soon came back. "Do you have it?" Kendall asked.

"No, I couldn't find it," Carlos said, disappointed.

"Of course not. Let's try the door," Kendall said, running over toward said object and pulling on the knob. It didn't budge. He tried harder but it still didn't open. He cursed under his breath and kicked the door in frustration.

"Kendall get away form there, that's where the demon appeared the first time," Logan said. Kendall walked over to his group of friends still standing in the entrance to the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"What does it matter, we can't get out anyway," Kendall said. He was at a loss for what to do. "Come on you stupid demon _thing_! Do something! You can't hurt us! Your not scaring us! Big deal, we're stuck in a trashed apartment! What are you going to do, huh? Tell me!" Kendall screamed his frustration to the demon.

"Stop! Your going to make it mad! It could hurt Logan!" James said.

"No it wont, it's not going to do anything. All it can do is make things move." Kendall said.

"It hurt Logan. His back," Carlos stated.

"That was just because he-" what ever Kendall was about to say, know one would ever know. There was an ear splitting scream and then Kendall was gone. The other boys jumped from the sudden commotion.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Split up," James said, starting to walk away.

"No! It got Kendall right in front of our eyes. Imagine what it could do to us if we split up. We need to stick together," Logan said.

"Ok," James quickly agreed. The boys walked around the apartment, calling Kendall's name. They looked for awhile, finding as much as they did when they were looking for Katie and Ms. Knight.

"Great, now what do we do?" Carlos asked. Their leader was gone. He was the only one who would know what to do. He would have a plan in this situation. They would ask Logan, but unlike Kendall, they didn't want to pressure Logan. When in a sticky situation, Kendall always asked Logan what to do. Logan didn't like it though. It put him under a lot of pressure. He would try and come up with a plan fast. He usually could, but he always felt panicky when doing so. He felt on the spot. He was afraid he was going to mess up.

"I don't know. We can't get out or contact anyone. We're stuck. We just have to wait it out," Logan said. The boys sat down on the ground, not having anything else to sit on.

"What do we do? The demon is gone," Carlos said, looking around.

"That's exactly what it wants you to think. It's probably watching us right now," James said.

Carlos didn't looked very pleased by that answer. "Stupid demon!" Carlos said, just like Kendall.

"Stop! It'll get mad at you too, just like Kendall," Logan said. He felt as if his friends were _trying_ to get captured. He wished they would just stop. He wished all of this would stop.

"I need to go to the bathroom," James stated.

"We all need to come with you," Logan said.

"Why not just one of you?" James asked, finding it weird to be followed to the bathroom.

"Then someone would be alone out here," Logan explained.

James frowned, "I don't want to be followed by two people to the bathroom. Cant one of you just stay out here?" Carlos and Logan hesitated.

"You go Carlos," Logan said. He really didn't want to be the one stuck out here alone, but he wanted to show his friends he wasn't scared. But he was.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"Yeah, go head."

"Ok," James said hesitantly, but then they both walked away.

Logan sat stiffly. He looked around the room, half expecting the demon to pop out and yell boo. Logan so confused. Why was a demon so determined to get him? Why him? What the heck was cressaline? Logan was so confused, his head hurt. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He was a mess; a mix of emotions. He wanted it all to stop. There was nothing he could do either. He was stuck. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was so frustrated and confused.

It seemed like James and Carlos had been gone for awhile. Logan got up and walked over to the bathroom. The door was open. Logan was even more confused now. "James . . . Carlos?" Logan called, looking around the apartment. They were gone, just like everyone else.

Logan ran his hands through his hair and kept them there for a moment. He was the only one left. Everyone was gone. Where were they? Were they ok? Logan didn't know. He was even more scared now, being all alone.

Logan went over to a wall and slid down it. He sat there, not sure what to do. He didn't know if this was ever going to end. And if it did, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive. Logan ran his hands through his hair again and kept them there, head down.

All of a sudden, a flash of light lit up the room, a loud noise coming with it. Not like lightening, but more like something crashing down.

Logan's head shot up. In front of him was the demon, its evil bloody mouth smiling at him.

"Hello, Logan," it said. Logan shoved himself into the wall, wanting to be as far away from that thing as possible.

"You have something I want."

"I-I know. W-what is cressaline?" Logan asked. He could barley speak.

"You don't know? That's quiet strange considering it has been flowing through your vanes since you were born. You are the Container. They only come around ever hundred years or so," the demon explained.

"What is the Container exactly?" Logan asked.

"The Container holds the cressaline."

"Witch is . . .?"

"It is what I want."

Logan would be frustrated if he weren't so scared. "Why do you want the cressaline?"

"Because, it grants eternal life for whoever can get it first," the demon said, almost hungrily, "First come first serve. Once someone gets it, the Container dies." Logan shivered with fear. So he was going to die. This demon was going to get him. Part of him was going to be taken away and bring evil to the world and there was nothing he could do about it because he would be dead.

"Please, leave me alone!' Logan said, trying to back father into the wall. He wondered why no demons hadn't come after him before.

"Say good-bye Logan Mitchell." The demon flew over to Logan faster than should be possible. Logan prepared himself, but nothing happened. He slowly looked up. The demon was looking at something. More demons were in the room. They all stared at Logan, wanting the same thing. Life.

They all looked different. Some so scary, Logan had to veer his eyes away, just like Thalia's shield in the _Percy Jackson and the Olympian books. _

_Logan was now shaking with fear. He wasn't getting out of this alive. All the demons who were in the room flew as fast as they could to Logan, trying to get to him first. Then everything went dark._


	8. Noncofruntation

**I am a failure! I don't think it's me that keeps the words italicized, but it could be. GRR! I thought I did so good to. Oh well. It happened, that's life! Review thanking time! Alicia Roth, thanks and I'm glad your liking it! Pianoprincess123, haha, I was hoping to trick someone! Thanks for the review! Logan Henderson Is Mine, I shall update soon! NattieGirl99, sorry ;), and thanks! Bluestring, thanks for reviewing! Anonymous Skrtle I love Percy J.! And I love calling him that too. Haha it sounds cool! And thank you for reviewing! All right, next chapie!**

"Are you ok?" The voice asked. Was an angel? Logan wasn't sure. He hadn't opened his eyes. He was shaking, arm over his face.

The angel touched him. Logan jumped away, thinking it was a demon trying to get what was inside him.

"Logan what's wrong? Everything is ok." The angels voice sounded familiar. A hand moved his arm away from his face. Logan opened his eyes.

Logan was surprised. He was in the apartment, only nothing was broken or on the floor. The lights were on. Everything was ok. Logan was curled into a bawl, leaning against the wall under the TV. In front of him was Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight.

"Guys!" Logan embraced them glad they were ok. He also wanted protection. He didn't want the demons to get him. But there wasn't a demon in sight.

"It's ok Logan," Kendall said. Turns out there was no angel, just Kendall.

"What happened to you guys?" Logan asked, pulling away from everyone.

"I don't know. When we were stolen, everything went black and then we woke up here. You were right here and we had to make sure you were ok." James said.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked. Logan hesitated. He didn't want to talk about it. Everyone was waiting to here what he had to say, though.

"Ok," Logan took a deep breath, "When all of you guys had disappeared, the demon showed itself. It told me about the Cressaline. It said that I was the Container. The Container is the one who holds the Cressaline inside themselves. They are born with it. It is apart of them. Something they cant live without. There's a catch though. Any demon who gets it is granted eternal life and the Container dies. There were probably like eleven demons after me. I thought I was going to die," Logan said. "I am if those demons keep coming after me." Logan looked broken down. He was close to tears. He thought he was about to die, no one blamed him. He was shaken up. This kind of stuff doesn't happen.

Momma Knight's mother mode kicked in and she pulled Logan into a hug. Logan pulled away quickly though because, like with most hugs, he felt the hot tears seeping out. He quickly wiped away one tear that had escaped.

"Honey, please let me help you. Holding emotions back like that isn't good," Mama Knight said.

"Yeah, that has more to do with girls. And no matter how fun it is to tease me about it, I'm not a girl," Logan said, a little more harshly then he had intended. He got up and went into his bedroom. The others sat there and watched in surprise at how quickly he seemed to want to get away from them.

"He's going through a tough time, I think we should let him work it out for himself," Kendall said. The others nodded.

Logan sat in his room, not seeming to be able to make himself stop shaking. He couldn't believe he was still alive. Or any of them at that. But, what had happened? Were they trying to freak him out? Were they going to mess with him until he had no sanity left? But Logan couldn't figure out why they would have to do that. Wasn't the Cressaline first come first serve? Why would they torture him first?

Logan couldn't figure it out. This whole thing was so confusing. He had a few question answered, but they only raised more.

Logan didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to have a normal day. But he was afraid that if he went back out there, everyone would crowd him and ask him if he was ok. He really didn't want to confront his feelings right now. He didn't have time.

He wished this would all go away. He wanted to go back to his normal life before Carlos saw the demon. Logan sighed, exhausted. He lay down and closed his eyes, unconscious in minutes.

**Really short and it took WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to long to update. I'm so sorry! I hope you like it though! Thanks for still reading this after it not being updated for like maybe almost a month! Review? **


	9. Hurt

**Ok, again, I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait for the last chapter! But, now I'm updating! Ok thank you bluestring, Logan Henderson Is Mine, SyFyDiva, and pianoprincess123 for reviewing! Ok on with the next chapter!**

Logan stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't come out and when Kendall tried to come in, he never got an answer. He decided not to go in until he absolutely needed to.

When it was around eleven, Kendall figured he had been locked out of his own room long enough. He was ready for bed. He went in and found that Logan was conked out. Kendall wondered if he had been zoning in and out of sleep all day.

Logan was twisting and turning in his bed. He was quietly calling for someone to help him.

Kendall ran over to Logan's bed and tried to get him out of his nightmare. It wasn't to hared to get Logan up. He looked at Kendall, first in relief, then he looked kind of irritated.

"I don't need you watching over me like I'm some helpless kid," Logan said turning away from Kendall. Kendall was confused.

"What are you taking about?"

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm fine."

"You having a nightmare. You were mumbling for help, so I helped." Logan didn't answer. Kendall sighed. It was late, so he figured he'd just go to bed and deal with this in the morning.

Logan was secretly happy that Kendall had come to wake him up. He was dreaming of what had happened just that day. How the demons were coming to attack him. He told Kendall otherwise, because he didn't want to confront his feelings like everyone wanted him to. He had no reason to. His feelings were stupid.

BTR

"Is Logan ever going to come out of his room? I mean even Kendall stayed out of his room when Jo left!" Carlos said. Kendall winced at the mention of his old girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, everyone handles different situations differently. And besides, Kendall's situation was a little more . . . you know . . . normal. And Logan's is so . . . supernatural." James explained. The boys nodded.

"This isn't really something that could happen and then your just ok with it. This is probably something we will never get used to." Kendall said. The boys had just finished eating breakfast and Logan still hadn't come out. Logan was always the first to wake up. When Kendall had woken up Logan was "sleeping" still. Kendall was definitely not convinced. He didn't say anything though.

Kendall had never seen his friends go through such mood swings before. First Carlos when he got mad them for not believing him. He wouldn't even let them in his room. And now Logan. He was actually being harsh. Logan was never harsh. Sarcastic, sure, but never mean. He wasn't exactly being mean, but definitely crueler than he would be normally.

The rest of the day, the guys tried to go along with their day as normally as possible. They had gone out to the pool, talked to their friends, but didn't really have anything they were up to like usual. They didn't have to go to the studio till tomorrow.

The guys were playing video games when Logan finally came out of his room. His hair looked as horrible as it could get at its length. He looked exhausted, and he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, which were now all wrinkled.

"Hey, look what the cat dug out!" Kendall said with a smile. Logan didn't acknowledge Kendall. Instead he went to the couch and sat.

"What's up, bud?" James asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Logan said with a sigh. "Keep playing your video games. Don't mind me."

"Your just going to ignore these past few events?" Carlos asked. He didn't like that Logan was so intent on avoiding the situation.

"Yeah, pretty much," was Logan's answer.

"Why?"

"Because it's over. I don't have to think about it anymore do I?"

"Well you seemed a bit shaken when we woke up," James said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. I almost forgot about the whole thing," Logan said. But none of the others were convinced. They could see the shadow of the event still in his eyes.

"Logan, were dudes, and I understand it's not like us to talk about our feelings and all, but . . . you need help," Kendall said, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, now your saying I need a shrink? Is that it? You guys don't believe m-" Logan paused, realization widening his eyes. "This was all a joke, wasn't it? You guys set up this whole thing to play a joke on me. I don't know how you did it, but it worked. Give it up. Carlos seeing a ghost, no one believing him, one of you dressing up as the ghost. You got Stephanie in on it too, don't you?"

"Logan, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Your not even going to admit to it! You guys scared me to death, and your going to play clueless!" Logan was fuming. Why would they do that to him? "All this was fake! The Cressaline, the demons, all of it!"

"Logan we don't know what your talking about! Why would we play a joke on you like that? I mean really! We know when a joke has gone to far! I mean you always get scared or wimp out, so we have to stop for you! Know one else has a problem with it!" Kendall said starting to get defensive.

"So you admit to it! You played this stupid prank on me! Nice one! You win, you got me!" Logan started walking away.

"We didn't play a prank on you, you little wimpy baby!" Kendall yelled back. He was really getting angry.

"Stop this stupid game! It's over! I know you guys did this to me the whole time!" Logan was getting angry to.

"There is no game! This is all reality! You think your such a genius and that you know everything when you don't! You don't know anything! Your just as smart as us, except you can use big words! But you know what? Big words don't matter in the long run!" Kendall reared back his fist and punched Logan right in the face. Logan fell to the ground, shocked.

James and Carlos had been watching this whole thing unfold, frozen. They couldn't seem to do anything. They didn't know what to do.

Kendall advanced on Logan, angrier than he had ever been before with Logan. Logan backed up slowly. Flashes of being bullied like this in high school came back to him. He would have never imagined that one day it would be his best friend.

Kendall backed Logan into the wall. He then proceeded to kick Logan in the ribs. Pain shot up Logan's right side. He got up and tried to run but Kendall pushed him back to the ground. Logan coward away from Kendall.

This brought James and Carlos into action. They got up and pulled Kendall back, right before he was going to punch Logan again. Kendall struggled but then saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Kendall slackened against James and Carlos' grip.

"I my gosh, Logan, I'm so sorry!" Kendall quickly moved to Logan, but he flinched away, scared Kendall might hit him. "Logan I wont hurt you, I promise. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You know how I get when I'm angry. And I know that's no excuse for what I just did. I'm sorry!"

Logan didn't look at Kendall. He was scared of him. How could his friend do that? It brought back memories of a bully who beat him up and humiliated him everyday. They made his life a living hell.

"You should just go Kendall," James said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone needs you hear right now," Carlos added.

"We should take Logan to the hospital to get his ribs and face checked," James said, scowling at Kendall.

"Fine!" Kendall yelled, making Logan jump. Kendall sighed and left the apartment, going to the pool.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen now? Was the whole demon thing a cruel game? Are Kendall and Logan going to be friends again? Review and read the next chapter to find out! ****J Thanks!**


	10. Never There

**Grr me and my now horrible updating skills! I swear I used to update everyday! Oh well! Ok thank you Alicia Roth, Logan Henderson Is Mine, bluestring, and Anonymous Skrtle for reviewing! I swear I always want to call it updating. I don't know why. Really weird. Onward, trusty steed, to the next chapter!**

Kendall roamed around the Palm Woods for the rest of the day, bored out of his mind. He didn't know what else to do though. He couldn't go back to the apartment, his friends were to upset with him.

He wasn't really sure what had come over him. He had never lost his temper like that before. He had come close, but never that easily or that fast. Kendall would never do that to his friend. Maybe some jerk he didn't know very well, but not the guys. He was fine one minute, and then the next, Logan was on the ground. And if that weren't bad enough, he continued to hit Logan until James and Carlos pulled him back.

He had been more stressed over the past few days than he let on. Why? The ghost for one, but also because the boys seemed to be slowly falling apart. It wasn't that obvious, and it probably wasn't even that bad, but it still worried Kendall. They had made Carlos _mad_, Logan was in his room all the time. He was scared the boys were going to go insane. He was even starting to lose it himself.

Kendall wanted to blame this on his distracted head, but he knew it didn't make up for what he did. He was angry at himself for it. He couldn't believe he lost himself like that. Maybe he really did need to take anger management classes.

At around nine, Kendall decided to go back to the apartment. He was nervous to see how his friends would greet him. He took a deep breath and opened the front door. No one was in there except for Logan. He was in the kitchen, but he didn't seem to notice Kendall's arrival. Kendall walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Logan turned around and suddenly went ridged. Kendall didn't notice.

"Hey," he said.

"H-hi," Logan said stiffly. Kendall gave him a confused look.

"You ok?"

"Of course! W-what would make you think otherwise," Logan tired to back away from Kendall, but since he was backed up against the counter he couldn't. He moved along the counter's edge instead.

"Uh . . . Ok?" Kendall stepped closer to the smaller boy in front of him.

"Uh . . . I have to go . . . do something! Bye!" Logan said, hastily heading for his room. Kendall stood there, shocked.

"What just happened?" He asked out loud. James and Carlos entered the room and went to Kendall, as if they were waiting for Logan to leave to talk to him.

"Do you not get it?" James asked, looking at his leader, he once looked up upon.

"Get what?" Kendall was so confused. He knew he had done something wrong, but for some reason, Kendall thought James was headed in a different direction with this.

"Logan! He's . . .," Carlos lowered his voice, "he's scared of you," Carlos said, arms crossed, glare on his face.

"What? Logan can't be _scared_ of me! There's no way!" Kendall was dumbfounded. Could it be possible that Logan was . . . _scared _of him. That he looked like a bully in his eyes?

"Did you not notice! He couldn't _wait_ to get away from you! You hurt him . . . just like everyone else in high school. Except you're his best friend! What's wrong with you? How could you do that to him?" James said, waiting for Kendall's explanation.

"I . . . I don't know! Ok? I've been stressed! We're all falling apart! And Frankly . . . none of us have ever really been there for Logan! I mean, when was the last time you've ever done anything for Logan?" Kendall asked. The boys thought for a moment, in the habit of Kendall brining them back to earth.

"Wait! Don't change the subject! Don't blame us for what _you did!" Carlos realized._

"_I'm not! You're right, I shouldn't have done that to Logan! But . . . I'm not the only one who's betrayed Logan! I may have been the only one to raise my hand to him, but not the only one who hasn't been there for him. Really, I can't honestly think of anything I've done for him when he needed help. But, he's always been there when I needed it! Same with you! Think about it!"_

_Kendall was right. When Jo had left, Logan was there to make sure he was ok. When Carlos needed tutoring, he was there. He did their homework for them for crying out loud! But, James had kissed his girlfriend, they never helped him when they came back from their first tour and had all that homework. _

_It wasn't fair to Logan. Why was it that Logan stayed friends with them when they had forced him into so many things, betrayed him, and . . . hurt him. Kendall didn't understand. Why did he do so many things for them, when they never gave him anything back? Kendall felt horrible and so did Carlos and James._

"_What do we do?" Carlos asked._

"_Nothing. Kendall was the one who messed up the worst. What we did is in the past, nothing he would remember," James said._

"_You don't know that. He could have it all built up inside. You don't know. We need to talk to him . . . All of us," Kendall said, pushing past the guys and going to his room, James and Carlos at his flank._

_He pushed opened the door to see Logan sitting on his bed, staring at Kendall's bed. Nothing but the look of pure fear was in Logan's eyes. He was ghostly pale, Frozen in his spot._

"_Logan?" James asked. Logan jumped and looked over toward the boys. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's going to kill me tonight," he said._


	11. Crazy

**HEEELLLOOOO! I'm finally writing the next chapter! I'm going to check and make sure this time that I don't have any errors. Promise! Alright, I'd like to thank my reviewers Logan Henderson Is Mine, Anonymous Skrtle, bluestring, united, 3, LazyLazyWriter, SyFyDiva, and time of our life! GUYS THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE HAD EVER, FOR ANYTHING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Alright, on with the next chapter! :D**

Logan stared at them with nothing but fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean there going to kill you?" Kendall asked.

"While I was sitting here, the demon showed up. He told me he was going to take the cressaline out of me tonight! If he takes the cressaline out of me, I die! What do I do? I don't want to die!" Logan said. He didn't know what to do. And his friends couldn't help because they had never dealt with the super natural before! Logan was freaking out. He ran his ands through his hair but kept them there, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Logan. Calm. Down. Ok? Everything is going to be fine," Kendall said walking over to were Logan was sitting.

"How? How are you going to help me? How are you going to fix this? Some things are just a little to big for you! You cant do everything! Your not superman, or batman, or what other kind of man there is out there, ok? I'm going to die, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Logan had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He didn't want to die, not here. Not now.

"Logan, I'm going to do what ever I can to save you! I _will not_ let you die! Do you hear me?" Kendall said. Logan didn't answer. He was still mad at Kendall, and frankly, still scared of him. He got up and went over to Carlos and James to get the comfort he so desperately wanted.

Kendall stared at him shocked. He was still mad? Scared? He thought this would make it better. Why would Logan still be mad at him when his _life_ was on the line? Kendall didn't understand. Fine, if Logan wanted to play that way, he would do the same.

Kendall got up and pushed past the guys, and left the apartment. Leaving Logan's life in there hands.

BTR

James paced back and forth. He was fuming. With fists clenched, he punched the nearest thing to him. Carlos screeched as picked up his now broken phone. "Dude!"

"Sorry, I just . . . I just can't believe Kendall walked out on Logan like that. He's about to die for crying out loud! Does that not mean anything to him?" James was livid. He was soo going to give it to Kendall the next time he saw him.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either." Carlos wasn't mad at Kendall, but he was disappointed and surprised. He couldn't believe that person who walked out the door when there was a life on the line, was the same Kendall he had been friends with for years. He was more sad than mad.

"Where's Logan?" James asked. Carlos and James looked around the room, but didn't see Logan.

"Oh no! The demon already killed him!" Carlos said.

"Oh no! We have to go find him!" The boys ran around the house like crazy, trying to find the boy. They were panicked and scared. And with no responsible person there to tell them otherwise, it was chaos. But soon they realized, they were trying to find someone who wasn't there.

**Sorry guys for such a short chapter! I don't really now how long the next one is going to be, but hopefully longer than this! Again, sorry.**


	12. Dying

**Uh yeah, so here's my highly belated chapter! I've been really busy. I had FOUR projects that I had to do! But with a little hard work you can get things done. I finished all but one this weekend! I'm so happy! Anyway, thank you time! I'd like to thank time of our life, fluffykittenloveslogan, Logan Henderson Is Mine, and again for time of our life and fluffykittenloveslogan because they reviewed twice! ****J On with the story!**

James and Carlos ran into Kendall on there way out the door. They literally ran into him, causing them all to tumble into a big heap onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked bewildered.

"Trying to find Logan! Have you seen him? We think the demon got him! Oh wait, why would _you_ know were he is, you don't care," James said glaring down at Kendall.

"Logan's missing?" Kendall asked, completely ignoring the last part of what James said. All of his anger completely vanished when he realized one of his friends could be in serious trouble, or worse.

"Yeah! But why do you care?" James asked.

"Sorry! I was just hurt that Logan would still be mad or scared of me when his life is in danger! I don't _hate_ him! All though I can't say the same for him," Kendall explained.

"Of course he's still mad/scared! You beat him up! Just imagine what kind of memories that brought up!" James said.

Carlos stood listening to this whole conversation, antsy to go find Logan. At this point it didn't matter who was mad at who or why this or that happened. There friend could be in trouble and that's what they needed to focus on.

Before Kendall could answer James, Carlos decided it was time to step in. "Guys, we have more important matters at hand! We need to find Logan!" James and Kendall immediately stopped fighting and ran to the stairwell.

They looked around the whole Palm Woods with no luck. They only had one place to look, the Palm Woods Park. Kendall, James, and Carlos ran as fast as they could. They split up and tried to find Logan that way. Kendall saw a familiar figure from the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked, hoping for the best. It was Logan. He was sitting underneath a tree, his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kendall found this to be an interesting position for him to be in, but he figured it meant something was wrong and Logan was trying to hide from it.

Kendall ran over to Logan and bent down next to him. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder to get his attention. Logan jumped, startled. "Are you ok?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't seem hurt or anything. He looked close to tears, but he still didn't let them fall.

"I'm scared, Kendall. I'm not ready to die. I haven't done anything in my life. I mean yeah, I'm in a boy band, but, what about being a doctor? I'm not going to be able to help people. Help try and find a cure for cancer. I wont get married or have a family. I'm still a teenager! I can't even drink! I-I can't do anything! I've only been allowed to drive one year! Kendall, I can't die! I'm . . . I'm not ready," Logan said, struggling to keep his tears back. He didn't want to cry. Crying didn't make him live, crying didn't make anything better. In fact, it made him seem weak.

"Logan your not going to die! I will die before you do. You will get married and have kids and become a doctor after Big Time Rush ends! Stop thinking like that!" Kendall said, his voice a little shaky as well. "I'm going to text the guys and tell them that your ok."

BTR

Logan sat on the living room couch, surrounded by all the occupants of apartment 2J. "Did the demon ever show up?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head.

"Are you sure the demon should up?" Kendall asked. Logan only nodded.

"I'm tired, can't we just go to bed?" James whined.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed too," Carlos said. The boys said goodnight and called it a night. Logan found it hard to go to sleep. He was waiting for the demon to arrive. It had never said any specific time as to when it was coming, just that it was coming for him. Logan kept his eyes open, darting around the room.

Eventually, sleep came over him. It seemed like Logan was only asleep for a moment when he was woken up by a noise. He sat straight up and looked around the room. Of course nothing was there. He called Kendall's name to see if he was awake, but he was out. Something felt off about the way he was sleeping though, as if no matter what you did, Kendall wouldn't wake up. Of course, Kendall was always like that, but this was different, as if it were . . . supernatural.

"Hello?" Logan called, hoping that it was just Carlos, James, Katie, or Mama Knight. There was no answer though. Logan felt like getting out of bed and huddling up next to Mrs. Knight in her bed. He considered it for a moment, but then realized how wimpy that sounded. He still felt like doing it though. "Kendall?" He was his next best bet. Again, there was no answer.

"Hello, Toy," a deep evil voice that could only belong to the demon sounded. Logan tensed. He feared this might be what it was. "Are you ready to die? I know how much you've suffered the last couple of hours. What's so bad about dying anyway? I mean you were never going to amount to anything anyway. I just love to watch you suffer like you are. I might even keep you alive longer just for my personal pleasure." The demon slowly drifted closer to Logan.

Logan was filled with absolute terror. He brought his blankets up higher to his face, and shrunk back against his headboard.

"You seem frightened, Logan. Come on. Get up and fight like a man. Your friends wouldn't be scared to die. I mean since you believe in the All Mighty, according to you, why should you be scared to die? Won the save you and you can live the rest of your life in Heaven?" The demon said Heaven as if it were some kind of demon . . . like him.

Logan didn't want to answer. Yes, he would be saved one dead, and really he had nothing to be scared of, but he wanted to live his life. He didn't want to end it like this, all because of something he couldn't help. Something he was born with. Logan was to scared to speak though.

The demon smiled, clearly satisfied with his affect on Logan. "You are a wimp. You can't even talk! I can see you shaking from here, and there is absolutely no light entering this room. You will be easy to kill. I mean I could kill you at this very moment. Fast and easy. You wouldn't even know what happened. But I don't want to do that. I want to kill you slowly and painfully."

The demon was now right next to Logan, at an arms length away. Logan tried to back farther away from the demon, but the headboard wouldn't allow him to do so. The demon reached his hand out to Logan. "Please don't kill me," Logan said meekly, tears brimming his eyes.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen to poor Logie? Ugh, I love writing this story! Again, sorry for the long update! **


	13. Why?

**Ok, guys, I'm updating a little earlier today. Yay! I'm so happy it's warm again! Alright, time to thank all the wonderful reviewers, bluestring, Anonymous Skrtle, Alicia Roth, and Time of our Life! Love you guys!**

The demons hand stopped moving toward Logan. "Why would I kill you already? I'm not satisfied yet."

All of a sudden, the demons hand shot out so fast, Logan didn't even know what happened. One minute Logan was cowering in his bed, and the next, he was thrown across the room. He hit the wall and fell in a heap to the ground.

Logan lay there, dazed. The demon was at Logan's side in a second. He picked Logan up by the neck and then moved as fast as light to the window. "Beg, Toy, beg!" The demon said, with its evil voice. Logan wasn't sure what this meant.

The window flung open without being touched. Logan's eyes widened with fear and realization. But before he could do anything, Logan was hanging two stories above concrete. The only thing keeping him from plunging to his death was a trigger happy demon.

"Beg, Toy!" The demon said again. Logan clawed at the demons arm, but his hands just went through it.

"Let me go! Please! Pull me back in!" Logan begged to the demon's satisfaction.

"Not good enough," The demon said, letting go of Logan. He screamed, not paying attention to the air that flooded into his crying lungs.

"Help me! Save me!" Logan said, not having anything else to beg for. Logan closed his wet eyes, and tried to prepare for the impact that never came. Logan slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was frozen in midair. This didn't make Logan feel any better.

"You're pathetic," the demon said right next to him. Logan jumped and feared he was going to fall from the movement, but instead, found himself being lifted up to his bedroom.

"Please stop! Just kill me already," Logan said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, you're ready to die now? Great!" The demon flashed toward Logan, ready to kill.

"No!" Logan screamed, realizing he still wasn't ready to die. The demon stopped.

"Too bad," it said. "Your next." Logan didn't understand what it meant by him being next. Who was first? But then the demon moved. Everyone Logan loved was lying in a big pile all on top of each other. Blood covered them from head to toe. His mom, dad, Kendall, Katie, Carlos, James, their parents were all in the pile of people. All of them were dead.

"No!" Logan cried. He fell apart, not able to hold in his tears any longer. "You despicable thing, how could you do that to all those innocent people! You don't even need them for anything! You needed me and me only! Why bring them into it? You really are from the devil!" Logan said.

The demon smiled. "Finally, some fight out of you! Now, it's your turn." All of Logan's rage left him and was replaced with complete and utter terror. The demon flashed up to him and then everything around elongated and started blurring. Logan could feel his essence disappearing. This was not how Logan expected to die. The demon was sucking the cressaline from inside him until he was literally nothing.

Logan couldn't make a sound, couldn't move. He was helpless. This was it; he was going to be gone forever. He was going to die at the hands of the devil. Logan could feel himself fading. The world around him was going dark.

Logan somehow got out a few last words. "Good-bye. I love you." His world then went completely black.

He heard voices though. He had movement in his limbs. Was he in Heaven? Then why did he recognize the voices, and why when he opened his eyes, did he see Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight. Weren't they dead?

Boom, boom, boom. I wanna see you m-m-m-m-move. Make this and epic night.

-Epic, Big Time Rush


	14. Veering to Insanity

**Hey guys! Ok I know my last chapter was really short, but I like it! I CAN SAY I LIKE WHAT I WRITE! IT'S NOT SELFISH! *clears throat* . . . Anyway . . . I'd like to thank my wonderful fanatic (my word for fantastic) reviewers! Bluestring, Time of Our Life, alikay123, and Alicia Roth! Onto the next chapie! I'm in a good mood!**

Logan lay on the ground where the demon had attacked him. In the demon's place, though, were his friends, Katie, and Mama Knight. Logan was confused, why wasn't he dead?

"Are you ok, Logan? I woke up and you were on the ground right here. You were like half asleep. You were like crying and stuff, though. What happened?" Kendall questioned.

"Where is the demon? Why am I alive? Hide me! It's going to get me!" Logan yelled, tears flowing down his face again.

Logan, what's wrong?" Mama Knight asked, pulling the boy into a hug. Logan sat there, wondering when the demon was going to come back to kill him. Logan looked around nervously, but only saw the worried faces of his friends. "Please tell us what happened, Sweetie."

"The demon came after me. It through me against the wall and threw me out the window. Then it caught me and brought me back in. The demon started sucking me away, taking my cressaline, my life source. I thought I was going to die, but . . . here I am." Logan said through sobs. The others stared in shock. Why was he alive?

Logan left out the part where everyone was dead because it was too painful to talk about. He didn't understand why any of them were alive. It didn't make sense.

The rest of the day, Logan sat on the couch, waiting for the demon to get him. It never came. Logan lay restless in bed. It was taking over his mind. He couldn't think of anything but when he was going to die and how.

His friends tried to distract him but then he would just block them out so he could see if the demon was coming. They were starting to worry about him. He did nothing but sit there all day. As time passed, they thought of taking him to a therapist. He was veering on insanity. Kendall had walked out of the bathroom and Logan was laughing in a crazed like way. Kendall asked him what he was laughing at and he said he had no clue. He thought maybe it was because he was about to die. Carlos had happened upon Logan talking as if someone else was there. Carlos got his attention and asked if he was ok. Logan said yeah and seemed slightly confused. All the residents of apartment 2J had seen the weird way Logan had been acting.

Maybe death really was too big for Logan to accept at this point. Maybe he really wasn't ready. Maybe this whole thing was too much for Logan to handle. Death was not an option at this point for Logan. But it was all he could think about. The question was, how do you get him to stop thinking about it?

**Another short chapter. Sorry. Oh well! Review?**


	15. Psychosis

**Last chapter wasn't that bad of a choopie was it? ****J Yeah, well just wait and see what I got in store for this one! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! As you can see I'm excited for this chapter. Got the whole thing planned out. Ok, time to thank all the lovely reviewers: Justin Timberlake, Kristen Stewart, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Nikki Manaj! Obviously that is all a lie. But not 100% because, I did have 4 people review my story! Ok the actual reviewers are . . . bluestring, alikatherinekay123, BTR CARLOS LOVER, and Time of our life! Ok, I think BTR CARLOS LOVER has an unfair advantage cause their name stands out all big and stuff! Trying to draw attention to yourself, huh? No JK. ;) On with the story! Oh, and thanks for all of you people WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS! J Now I have an unfair advantage! J**

Logan sat on the couch, talking. Kendall was concerned because who ever he was talking to, wasn't actually there. This had been going on for about a week now and it had only been getting worse.

"Hey, Logan, who you talking to?" Kendall asked.

"I'm talking to Rick," Logan said, looking over to Kendall.

"Who's Rick?" Kendall asked. He sat down on the couch next to Logan, really starting to worry now.

"He's right here, ask him-" Logan looked over in the direction Rick had been, but he was gone. It was another hallucination. Logan hated those. "It seemed like he was actually talking to me! He was lost so he came here." Logan was frustrated.

"Logan, I'm going to ask you something. Why would there be a stranger in our house unless we let them in?" Kendall asked, still in a soft, concerned voice.

"I-I don't know," Logan said. He was frustrated and confused. He always seemed to get that way.

"It was all fake, buddy. You're all good now." Kendall said, trying to calm down Logan, who seemed to be freaking out.

"You're the reason I act like this," Logan said out of the blue.

"What?" Kendall said.

"You, Carlos, and James! You're all playing that stupid game! Y-you keep making me think there's a demon after me when there's not! Nope!" Logan got up off the couch and started laughing. "You went through so much to get me to think this!

"No, you wouldn't do this to me. You're my best friends, why would you do that?" Logan started laughing crazily now. "No, you _would_ do that to me! It's the only explanation! But you wouldn't do that to me. It's not plausible. You don't know how to put something together that well. And you would never be that mean to me.

"But why wouldn't you? You have every reason to go and drive me insane!" Logan brought his hands up to his head like claws and put them up to the side of his head. He pulled them out in front of him as if he were extremely frustrated. His hands shook. He was trembling.

Kendall's heart was beating fast. He stood up as well. He didn't know what to do. This was the first situation he had been in where he was absolutely useless. He was scared for his friend. This whole confliction between himself scared Kendall. He didn't like this one bit. But he didn't know what to do and no one else was in the room. Where was everyone?

All of a sudden, Logan let out an ear piercing scream. Kendall cringed and covered his ears. No one came into the room to help. Logan's face went from laughing to frustrated to scared. Logan finally stopped screaming and fell to his knees. Tears formed in his eyes. "Help me," Logan said, falling over in ragged sobs. Kendall sat beside Logan and hugged him.

This was the first time Logan really let his fears out. Ya, he had cried when the demon almost killed him, but he still held it back. This time, he let it out, not able to handle it anymore. The fear, the stress, the frustration, the confusion. Most of the time, all these emotions went through him at the same time, making it hard to know how to act. Making him even more frustrated and angry.

Finally, Mama Knight ran into the room. "Let me through, sweetie," she said trying to get to Logan. She embraced Logan and rocked him back and forth. James and Carlos soon joined and they all sat there until Logan cried himself to sleep.

Later on, Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the living room. Logan was on the couch still sleeping. Mama Knight didn't want to disturb him as he hadn't slept well since the demon attacked him.

"I wonder what it's like. Being psychotic," James said. "I mean, are you aware of what your doing or do you black out and wake up not knowing what happened?"

"I talked to Logan about it a couple days ago. He said when he was hallucinating, he really felt like the person was there. Sometimes it's a person he knows, sometimes it's not. He doesn't question why they're there. He says usually it's not a possibility for them to be there but he never second guesses it until he get's caught.

"Do you know he gets caught by us every time? There's never a time when he's hallucinating and he wasn't interrupted by us asking him what he's doing. He says it feels weird, finding out he talked to something that wasn't there.

"He said he has started questioning what's real and what's not. He doesn't know anymore. He hasn't seen us yet when we weren't actually there. Katie or Mrs. Knight either. But, he doesn't know when we're going to start showing up. He says he'll touch us to see if we are real. Usually we don't notice because it's subtle. Like a simple brush of the shoulder. But he says even that isn't reliable anymore. The other day he shook hands with a hallucination. He felt it and everything. He is worried he might slip into a whole other world one day. A world full of demons trying to kill him and people who aren't actually there.

"He also says when he slips into those psychotic rampages, like he did today, all he feels is fear. He says he's scared that the demon is going to kill him at any minute all the time. Like, he's always thinking about, never anything else. Well until the psychosis hit. That's what Logan says it's called. He says that now he's scared of slipping into a psychotic rampage. He says those to things filter through his head all day, nothing else. So the only emotion he goes through all day is fear. He says it makes him frustrated and angry but those emotions get drowned by the fear. Then the fear kind of slips him into his psychosis.

"He says when he's in a psychotic rampage, he is completely aware of what he's doing. He is scared and he want's to stop it, but he can't. He says it's like being taken over. He is highly aware of what goes on around him and what he himself is doing. It makes him scared and then he get's frustrated and angry, which only encourages the psychotic rampage with all those emotions to try and handle all at once. So pretty much he's scared, frustrated, angry, and confused all at the same time but there all heightened to an extreme.

"He said he wishes he could turn it all off sometimes, but of course, he can't and he has to deal with it." Carlos said as if he were the new doctor of the household. The other two boys sat there, wondering what that must feel like.

"I feel so bad for him," Kendall said.

"Yeah, me too," James said, looking over to the restlessly sleeping Logan.

"He's getting worse you know that, right?" Kendall asked. The others nodded.

"Do you think therapy would help?" James asked.

"I don't know. We could ask him when he's . . . healthy," Kendall stated. The other's nodded. "But for now, we're going to help him on our own."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I mean, we're going after that demon and fighting it off."

**:0 End of chapter! Yeah, a TON of talking but yeah. What you gonna do? J Tell me if you like this chapter as much as me with a review! Thanks!**


	16. Peace

**Yes, I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I'm SOOOOO sorry! To make it up to you, I'm going to write a really long chapter! YAY! I'd like to thank Time of our life, bluestring, BTR CARLOS LOVER, bigtimerushbtrforlife, and time of our life, again! You guys rock! On with the story!**

Kendall, James, and Carlos planned their heist for days, all of it in secret. They talked to Logan about a therapist. He said no. He thought then that meant he'd officially gone crazy and that he couldn't handle himself, that he couldn't fix what was happening to him. Logan didn't want that. So the boys agreed not to put Logan into therapy.

Instead, Logan sat there and struggled to tell the difference between real and hallucination. He wanted to prove that he was ok, that he wasn't psycho. The guys tried their best to help Logan stay in line and then put their plan together at night, when everyone else was asleep.

They had a plan brewing, but not much. It took weeks before there plan finally fell into place. "Ok, first things first, what is it's weakness?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I never see it anymore," Carlos said.

"Yeah, neither do I," James added.

"Ok, so we need to find that out. To do that, we need to summon it. Anyone know how to do that?" It was silent for a moment as they tried to think.

Carlos had an idea. "Fear. The demon feeds on it. Remember what he did to Logan before even tried to kill him? We need to act like we're not afraid. Simply talk about it and laugh about it."

"That's not a bad idea," Kendall said. "And then if it works?"

"We should be down at the pool, to see if water is it's weakness, and have all the lights on, just incase. We need to bring down salt, sugar, or anything else that might be it's weakness," James said. "Come on, hurry!" The boys jumped into action, grabbing anything they thought could be a potential weapon.

Soon they were down by the pool, things spread out everywhere, sugar, salt, olive oil, vinegar, bright lights everywhere. The boys got themselves situated, and prepared to scare each other. They planned to play this like telling ghost stories around a campfire, except the intention was to make sure they had nightmares and got as scared as Logan.

"Ok, lets get this started," James said.

"I can't believe Logan is scared of that stupid ghost," Kendall said with a sneer. "I mean I feel like it's something from a horrible scary movie."

"It's a demon, not a ghost, and that thing is from a really good scary movie! What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, totally bewildered by Kendall's statement. Kendall gave him a look that said shut-up-your-blowing-our-cover.

"What are _you_ saying?" James said, easily staying in character. "No it's not!"

"Oh, you meant _that_ ghost! I thought you were talking about the really scary one. The one that actually knows what he's doing." Carlos said, recovering nicely.

"I know, Logan is a wimp for being scared of that stupid thing." Kendall said.

"I don't even think it should even be considered a ghost, more like a really bad Halloween costume." James said.

"Yeah, I bet-" Carlos was cut off by a loud, ear piercing scream. All three boys jumped back. Nothing around them seemed to affect the demon. In fact, the demon even stepped into the water.

"You foolish creatures. You never insult a demon. We are hells creation, meaning we are very good at making as well. And don't think I wont hold back." The demon said in its evil dark voice. All three boys were struck with fear, but they did not run. They needed to save their friend.

"Oh yeah? Well . . ." Kendall was at a loss for words. Now what? None of there weapons worked against the demon. But then it hit him. Nothing on this planet was going to hurt the demon. They needed to look more in on the demon's terms, supernaturally.

"Haha, you're pathetic," the demon said. Kendall ignored the demon and huddled the guys together. "Pray," was all Kendall said before dropping to his knees and praying. The other boys were confused but soon realized that this was not a time to question. They soon followed Kendall's example. They all started praying for God to take the demon away. To save Logan.

Logan and Carlos were the religious ones of the group. James and Kendall didn't _not_ believe in God, but they didn't believe in him like Logan and Carlos. They were the ones who went to church and read the bible and prayed. But right now, Kendall knew that at this moment, the only one stronger than the devil, was God himself.

The demon was confused for a minute before he realized what they were doing. "No! You can't do that!" The demon looked around for a moment and realized nothing was happening. It started laughing. "You idiots! Nothing can defeat me!"

James gave up first. "Kendall-"

"Keep praying!" Kendall said. James immediately got back into his praying stance.

The demon came towards them. The boys prayed faster. "You think that's actually going to work? I don't know why I even waste my time here. I could go to the boy right now. In fact, why don't I," The demon said, speeding off.

"Keep praying!" Kendall said before the others could do anything. "Actually believe what your saying! Believe in God!" Kendall got so intense in his prayer he started screaming it out loud, soon followed by Carlos and then James.

In the meantime, the demon was in Logan's room. "Hello, toy," it said. Logan immediately woke up from his restless sleep. Already tears had formed in his eyes. He could feel it, he just knew, this was the night.

"Leave me alone!" Logan said, unable to keep the tears back.

"You know it! This is it for you, _toy! _This is the end for you!" The demon came at him so fast it blurred. In that moment, time slowed. Logan knew what was about to happen. And he was mad. He screamed in his head why to God. He couldn't believe God had done this to him.

But then, Logan came to a realization. This was meant to happen. For whatever reason, Logan was meant to die. Logan didn't know why, or what effect it had, but it was God's plan.

In that moment, with the demon coming after him, Logan accepted his death. He said good-bye to his friends and family. All of this happened right before the demon got to him. Logan was going to miss his friends and family. He loved them much.

Just then a dark hand reached toward Logan and everything went black.

Kendall, James and Carlos could feel right then and there, Logan's death. They felt his good-bye and they could tell he died in peace. That right there was a miracle all in itself. And for some strange reason, they were at peace with Logan's death as well.

**I promised you guys a long chapter and instead, ended the story. Yeah, that's it. Sorry if you hate the ending, but . . . I thought it would be cool this way. Please review and tell me about what you thought of this chapie and the story all together. Thanks! **

**This was so much fun to write! I really apreciate all the people who have read, reviewed, or have done both on this story. You guys make it all worth it! **


	17. Alternate Ending: Alive

**So I'm writing an alternate ending to The Palm Woods Ghost! One where Logan doesn't die. Now sense Logan doesn't die in this one, a lot has to happen, a lot explained. So that means this still has a long way to go. So time to thank the people who reviewed the "last" chapter. arc852, a guest, bigtimerushbtrforlife, TinyHandzRuleBD, Alicia Roth, Time of our life, and BTR CARLOS LOVER! You guys rock. Hope you like the rest of the story. On with the alternate ending that will have plenty more chapters to come. This will start where the demon is in Logan's room.**

Logan woke up in complete fear. The demon was going to kill him! It looked at Logan with its ever present smile. "Hello," it said.

"Leave me alone!" Logan said, tears already streaming down his face. He screamed for Kendall to wake up, hoping that he would be of help, but he wasn't there.

"You idiot. Your little friend is dead. I killed him along with the rest of them!" The demon lied.

"No!" Logan chocked out between ragged sobs. He was seventeen. He didn't expect to face his biggest fear at this age. He thought by the time he had to think about his own death, he would have excepted it by then.

He was frightened. He was going to die. This was it. The demon came at him in a blur. Logan covered his face, waiting for death to come.

Nothing came. Logan thought the demon was torturing him, making him anticipate his death. A hand landed on his shoulder. Logan screamed, big fat tears flowing down his face. "Logan it's me," a familiar voice said. But Logan didn't want to believe that it was someone other than the demon. It had to be it tricking him. Making him think it was his friends so he would look up and watch his life come to an end.

"Logan, please, it's me James." Logan didn't say anything. He didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, the demon is gone! We prayed to God and he made the demon go away!" That couldn't have been anyone but Carlos.

"Yeah, bud, you're ok now." Kendall. Logan uncovered his face and sobbed into whoever was next him. He felt there arms wrap around him. "It's ok, it's all gone know, the demon can't hurt you anymore," Kendall whispered softly to Logan.

James and Carlos hugged Logan as well. They had never seen him cry so hard in their life. His whole body shook from ragged sobs. Every time he took a breath it seemed like he was struggling for air. They felt really bad for Logan, but they were happy he was alive.

Kendall couldn't help but think that Logan seemed really impacted by this, as if maybe he still wasn't quite sane, maybe even worse than before.

**Yeah super short, but that was because I found a good cliffy to end on! Yup so review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Alternate Ending: Friend

**Ok so this is the last chapter of the whole story! There's one little thing that I forgot to clear up during the story, soo I decided to bring it back and explain what happens! Yay! I would like to thank winterschild11, bluestring, and Alicia Roth for reviewing! Alright on with the story!**

Through all of this mess, Logan and Kendall had drifted back together, but know that it was over, they were separating again. Logan wouldn't look at Kendall let alone speak to him. He pretended that he didn't exist.Carlos, James, and Logan would be having a conversation and Kendall would add his own thought. No one would answer him; they just talked as if he had said nothing. James and Carlos were also still mad at him.

Kendall was getting fed up with this. He didn't know how many times he had said sorry. He knew sorry wasn't enough, but they never listened to him long enough to let him get in another word in.

Now he just went to the pool not having any reason to stay in the apartment. The people down there actually talked to him. They really only asked about Logan sense he never came out of the crib anymore. He would just answer, "He's fine." People soon caught on that there was something going on between the boys, especially when Carlos or James came to the pool and gave no acknowledgement to Kendall.

Kendall sat on a lounge chair watching everyone around him smiling having fun when Camille walked up to him. "What's going on between you guys? You don't talk or look at each other and I haven't seen Logan for weeks!" She was the first person to ask the guys about their issue.

"Nothing important, Logan, James, and Carlos hate me that's all," Kendall said with a sneer.

"Why?" Camille asked surprised. The boys never fought, well not like this anyway.

"For no apparent reason, really. I just said a few things, they said a few things, and then they hated me after that," Kendall said, anger boiling. But then his anger vanished. His anger and fear had gotten him into this mess, and if he kept this up, he would never fix their friendship. "That's not actually true," Kendall said with a sigh.

"I knew it didn't sound like you," Camille said with a small smile. "What really happened?"

"W-we . . . were going through a hard time I guess, and I let my feelings get in the way. I . . . almost hurt Logan, a-and everything kind 'a just spiraled out of control after that," Kendall said.

"What do you mean you almost hurt Logan?" Camille asked.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this right know," Kendall said getting up to leave.

"Kendall, wait. What did you do?" Camille grabbed Kendall's wrist to stop him from leaving. Kendall knew Camille was really worried about Logan and she deserved to know.

"I lost control of my temper a-and . . . h-hit him. James and Carlos had to tear me away from him it was that bad." Camille's face was pure shock. She let go of Kendall's wrist. "Wait! Don't go. I need _someone _to listen to me, and you're the only one who's shown any interest. Please just hear me out?" Kendall pleaded. Camille nodded and sat down. Kendall took a deep breath. "I guess I kind 'a took my anger out on Logan. I was scared and confused, you know, 'cause we had some tough stuff going on, and me and Logan got in a fight and . . . lost control," Kendall explained. "I-I never meant to hurt him."

"I know you didn't," Camille said, putting a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Would you tell me why you were feeling that way?"

Kendall shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me. Thanks for listening to me." Kendall got up and left, not letting Camille stop him.

Kendall went back to the crib, hoping no one was in the room. His wishes were not answered. Mama Knight was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. At least it wasn't the guys.

"Hi, sweetie," Ms. Knight said to her son with a smile. It faded quickly when she saw the sadness in her son's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom, I'm fine," Kendall said feigning a smile. Ms. Knight wasn't convinced but her son walked away before she could say anything else.

Kendall walked into room. Sadly, Logan was in there too. As usual, he completely ignored him. Kendall flopped down on his bed, and tried to fall asleep. He tried to find a comfortable position to lie in, but found it hard.

"Would you please stop moving," Logan said softly, not looking at him.

"Sorry, I can't get comfortable," Kendall said harshly, but then he took a deep breath, realizing he was giving into his anger when Logan flinched. He was still scared of him. "I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to say it like that," Kendall said. Logan didn't answer. Kendall nodded, so that's how it's going to be. He lay back down, trying to sleep again. That was the first time in a long time, one of the guys had said anything to him.

Logan looked at his homework he was doing at his desk sadly. He wished he could be friends with Kendall again, but, he didn't trust him anymore.

Logan was slowly getting better with the whole demon thing, but still a bit paranoid. He found he was having fewer allusions. James and Carlos were really helping him with realizing the demon wasn't coming back. Sometimes he would find himself in his crazy state again, but not as often. He was glad he was getting better without a therapist.

BTR

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all in the living room, doing their own thing. Kendall knew know that Logan wasn't above talking to him, and if Logan wasn't, neither was James and Carlos. He needed his friends back, and to get them back, he needed them to listen. So how could he get their attention? Logan talked to him when he was annoyed at him for moving too much, so he had to annoy them.

Logan was reading, James was looking at himself in the mirror, combing his hair, and Carlos was practicing the words to their new song. Concentration. All of those required concentration. Kendall had an idea.

Kendall grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He turned the volume up all the way. James was the first to react. "Turn that down," he said harshly.

"Yes, please, I'm trying to do something here," Carlos said with a glare.

"Sorry," Kendall said with a smile. He pretended to press the volume button.

"Did you turn it down, because it doesn't sound like it," James complained. Carlos and Logan both looked at Kendall.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, turn it down more," James said hotly.

"No," Kendall said in return.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, _no_," Kendall said turning to James.

"Oh, do you really want to go there?" James said, discarding his mirror.

"Yes, I do!" Kendall said, also standing up.

"Guys stop," Carlos intervened. He stood up and walked in between the two boys.

"Why? Doesn't he deserve whatever happens to him? I get to show him what Logan felt like when he was doing the exact same thing," James said, glaring at Kendall.

"I already told you I'm sorr-"

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it, Kendall! You have no idea what you did to Logan!" James interrupted.

"And you do? No one knows what Logan has gone through! Don't pretend like you know any more than me! I'm sorry Logan, ok?" Kendall turned to Logan. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to yell at you! I was scared and confused. I . . . I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did. I wish I could take it back, but I can't! You're my best friend, Logan! I will never lay a hand on you again! I swear! I promise! I don't know how to prove it to you! I . . . I miss you guys! You won't let me get a word in! You have no idea how sorry I am! I've been beating myself up for it! I just wish you could find it somewhere inside you to forgive me. I miss you guys." The room was silent for a moment and then Kendall walked out of the room and into his Logan's shared bedroom.

Logan got up and followed him. He opened the door to find Kendall lying face down on his bed. "Kendall?" Logan said softly. Kendall looked up at Logan.

"I missed you too." Kendall smiled and so did Logan. He got out of his bed and they hugged. James and Carlos walked in and saw the two.

"Do we forgive him too?" Carlos asked looking at James.

"Well if Logan does, so should we . . . I think," James said looking at Logan and Kendall.

"Ok," Carlos said, flinging himself into the hug. James soon followed.

As time passed, Logan stopped seeing elusions. The boys were friends again. Everything was back to normal, but they never forgot what happened to Logan Mitchell. The demon never came back and they enjoyed having a normal life again. James and Kendall soon became Christians and strong believers in God. But most of all, they were happy to still have Logan.

**Me not good at endings, but there you have it! This time this really is the end of the story! Tell me if I should just make this the ending and completely get rid of the original ending or keep this as an alternate. Thanks guys, bye!**


End file.
